Kirin the Whisperer
by Amyrlin
Summary: Mai just wanted a bit of peace and quiet after two years away from home on missions...but what she found was everything but peaceful - her secret life in the shadows was starting to emerge... OCxOC/occasional reference to naruto characters


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, his friends or their world - Kishimoto-sama does...I'm just borrowing them...I do, however, own all my OC's....I hope you enjoy my first fanfic!

PS....Please review...this will determine whether I upload the rest of the chapters....

"_She was but a whisper,_

_silent and deadly - _

_but all who heard its sound _

_were enchanted_

_and led to their end…"_

It stopped raining just as Unmei Higetsu stepped through the gates of Konoha for the first time in two years.

She waved to the two ninja guarding the gates and shook the hood of her cloak off.

A mist of fine waterdrops quickly coated her shoulder-length dark brown hair and her golden-tinged green eyes shone with the excitement of being in her hometown again.

As she reached the first buildings, she quickly leaped onto the rooftops and took the scenic path to the Hokage Mansion.

She lingered for a moment to smile at the faces of the Hokage carved into the mountaintop and adjusted the strap of her backpack, then lightly jumped onto the balcony of the Hokage's office and stepped inside as Tsunade's voice rang out.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama."

Unmei bowed deeply and took off her cloak.

Underneath she was wearing a tight, long-sleeved black shirt and loose-fitting pants gathered into ankle-high boots with two belts crossed on her hips.

"I didn't expect you here until at least next month. I only received your last report yesterday." Tsunade said forming a steeple with her fingers.

"Yes. That was the plan, but things didn't quite work out that way… so I… uhm… set out a little earlier." Unmei answered scratching her head in embarassment.

"I trust that you completed the mission then."

"Yes. But not exactly as you wished."

Unmei's face turned serious. "It seems like the Water Country was involved in the civil uprising. I managed to help secure the Feudal Lord's safety and stabilize the situation in the capital but was attacked by an ANBU assassination squad and was forced to reveal myself."

Tsunade's eyes flashed with anger.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that an old friend showed up and was very helpful."

Tsunade sighed. "As long as bounty-hunters don't start turning up on our doorstep everything is fine."

"Yes, Ma'm." Unmei answered.

She then bowed to Tsunade and when she spoke with a smile and in a completely different tone of voice, she was wearing a loose, long-sleeved shirt in green and black pants tucked into boots of the same colour.

"Afternoon, Tsunade-sama! I've just returned from my research leave and wanted to report in. I've collected everything in a folder and made a copy for you."

She put a large binder unto Tsunade's Desk.

"Welcome…and well done, Unmei. I trust that it will be very helpful." Tsunade said in a friendly tone. "I'm sure you're eager to go see your family and friends."

She waved Unmei out the door.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Unmei smiled and left.

* * *

"Afternoon, Sakura." Ryu said as he passed the medic-nin carrying a stack of medical folders, his arms also loaded with papers. "Are you taking those to Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. She's apparently researching something. What about you, Ryu-sempai?"

Ryu winked. "I'm putting together a new jutsu. These are all for research too."

They both turned as footsteps sounded and found themselves face-to-face with Unmei.

Ryu almost dropped his stack of papers.

"Mei. You're back."

He took a step forward, shock and surprise mingled in his eyes.

"Ryu." Unmei's eyes shone and she almost knocked him off his feet. She hugged him around the stack of papers and then stepped back, looking him up and down.

Sakura followed the exchange with interest and smiled politely when Unmei turned to face her.

"Hiya. I'm Unmei Higetsu. I'm one of Ryu's former team members. You must be Sakura-chan. You were one of Kakashi-kun's cute students, right?."

Sakura looked confused and Unmei smiled at her.

"I've been out of Konoha for research for more than two years, so you don't know me. But I know Kakashi-kun well." Unmei winked and Sakura blinked, even more confused.

Ryu was just recovering from the shock when Unmei grabbed him by the arm and tugged. "I haven't said 'hi' to anyone else. Come help me find them."

"We have to drop these off at my apartment first. I'm borrowing them from the Hokage Mansion's Library." Ryu said, his usually cool demeanour slipping at the unexpected appearance of his old friend.

"Okay. It's close, right?" Unmei said and smiled at him.

"Seems like you've changed. It must have been an interesting couple of years." Ryu tried to regain his trademark cool.

"You have no idea." Unmei muttered and then threw him a blinding smile. "I had loads of fun and I got to write a book filled with all my findings. You just _have_ to read it."

"I will, if you insist." Ryu shifted the stacks of books to get his keys when they stopped at the stairs leading to his apartment.

"Let me." Unmei said and fished the keys out of his pants' pocket, her hand brushing his thigh. She lightly hopped up the stairs and started to unlock the door.

Ryu froze at the foot of the stairs, then took a deep breath.

She's just being helpful. That's all.

_Yeah. But it doesn't change the fact that she's gotten cuter_, his inner voice commented.

She's just a friend and an old teammate, he argued.

_She's still cute,_ the voice coaxed.

He ignored the voice, walked up the stairs and set the stack of papers on his desk.

Unmei was wandering around and peeking into each room.

"Nice place." she commented and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Thanks. Want some coffee while we're here?" he asked and took out two mugs when she nodded.

"So which places did you visit during your research?" he asked pulling out a kitchen stool.

Unmei slid unto the counter.

"Almost everywhere. I was in the Hidden Sand Village a few months ago for a while, where I met the Kazekage. He's really cool but super serious. And I learned a lot about their sand jutsu."

Ryu smiled. "Sounds like interesting."

Unmei put a hand on the counter to shift positions, then winced.

"Are you okay?" Ryu said concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It just a sprain that's still healing."

"I'm almost afraid to ask how it happened." Ryu said, moving to fill the cups with coffee.

"Hehe. It was just a tree branch." Unmei said vaguely, looking faintly embarrassed.

_Not to mention the six ANBU chasing me and the shuriken that was stuck in my leg. I still can't believe I ran into a freakin' tree branch._

Unmei lifted the other arm, covered by the sleeve of her shirt, that was bandaged from the wrist halfway to her elbow.

_Yeah, that, and the tattoo that still smarts sometimes._

Ryu shook his head.

"You were always clumsy in the weirdest ways." He said softly to himself and handed her a cup, watching as she took a sip.

"Perfect," she sighed in contentment, causing Ryu to smile into his cup as he also took a sip.

"I missed this peace." she murmured and looked out of the window at the bustling street below, her face suddenly looking incredibly tired.

* * *

"Shizune!" Tsunade's voice echoed down the hall and Shizune quickened her pace.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" She tried her best to hide her nervousness.

"Come look at this." Shizune looked up in surprise. Tsunade's voice sounded surprised and incredulous and mirrored the look on her face.

Shizune took the small black book that her master handed her and paged through it. Then she gasped.

"This is impossible."

The book was a miniature version of the ANBU Bingo Book. But with one huge difference – each photo had been crossed out with a red marker and information written on it. Dates, places, bounty paid out.

"Where did you get this, Tsunade-sama?"

"One of my ANBU gave it to me. She has just returned from a long-term mission. I…I knew about the main missions, but I never had an idea that she had taken on all these captures."

Tsunade took a swig from the sake bottle she hid in her desk.

"No wonder Kirin is infamous."

* * *

Unmei stood on the balcony of Ryu's apartment and lifted her face as a cool breeze brushed against her hot skin. After she had finished her cup of coffee, she had been drawn to this spot.

She smiled wryly.

In two years she'd been gone she had forgotten how much she liked Ryu. She couldn't believe that despite all the things she had done in the past, his nearness, his voice…even his concern… could make her tremble and make her heart race. Around him she felt like a twelve-year old with a crush on an older boy.

How stupid.

He was one of her best friends. And it was safer for everyone to keep it that way.

She felt him come closer and lean on the railing next to her.

"Shouldn't you be out looking for Kazu or Ame-sensei? Or going home to greet your parents?"

"I'm just enjoying a moment of silence first." Unmei smiled mischievously. "And if I know Kazu, he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Or sooner." Ryu said dryly as he spotted a familiar figure jumping rooftops towards them.

"Mei-chan!" Kazu cried out. His spiky honey-blond hair was rumpled as usual and he almost knocked her over in his rush to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're back!" he said letting go of her and plopping down on the railing.

"I can't believe you went to find Ryu before me! And here I've been waiting for you to come back all these long lonely years." he ended his dramatic monologue.

"He's still totally the same." Unmei said with a wry smile.

"Yeah. Exactly the same. Like his life is one big drama." Ryu said in the same tone.

"It's great seeing you, Kazu, but I've probably got to go look for Ame-sensei and then head out to my parents." She said, then gave him another hug and jumped unto the railings.

"Aw. Do you have to leave so soon, Mei-chan?" Kazu said with a puppy dog-look in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, then we can talk all you like." Unmei waved and was gone.

"She's gotten fast." Ryu softly remarked.

* * *

Amerai was sketching the sunset when she felt a familiar presence.

"Hey, Mei. So you're back already?"

"Yeah, sensei. The mission finished early." Unmei sat down next to her sensei on the grassy hill.

"So I guess you and Tsunade-sama are still calling it research leave?" Amerai said continuing to draw.

"Yes. And it was. I have a book filled with information to prove it." Unmei said indignantly, pulling out a folder and placing it next to Amerai.

Amerai ignored the folder and finished her sketch. Unmei stretched to look at it.

"Yeah, yeah. And great job concealing your chakra." Amerai closed her sketchbook and put it beside her.

"It's a habit." Unmei said looking at the slowly sinking sun.

"That folder contains a copy of my research, sensei. I think you'll find it quite interesting."

Unmei stood up.

"See you, sensei."

Amerai watched as her student disappeared in a puff of smoke and wished that she knew where her student had been and what she had been up to for the last two years.

Because Unmei's presence had felt like someone holding a kunai to her throat.


End file.
